


thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when i couldn't see

by seraphvixen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, PENELOPE PARK COMES BACK BITCHES, Slow Burn, hope is slightly oblivous but its ok, im really bad at tagging, josie is super pissed at lizzie, kaleb and lizzie brotp because why not, lizzie will do anything for josie, lizzies got a lot of feels, oh the angst, yeah im just going to stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphvixen/pseuds/seraphvixen
Summary: An ominous feeling has been plaguing Lizzie's mind ever since she returned from Europe.  The worst part is that she feels like she should know what it is, and it is driving the blonde crazy.  On top of that, Josie isn't speaking to Lizzie after the pageant, and Lizzie needs her sister more than ever.  Without her sister to turn to, will Lizzie be able to keep it together or will everything fall apart?  Can't anything ever go right in Lizzie Saltzman's life?ORthe fanfic no one asked for but i wrote anyway because there isn't enough hizzie content!!  takes place after 1x14 with my own twist on the merge??





	1. maybe im just afraid to be lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic i have ever published! critism is welcome just dont be too harsh please im sensitive :) i am a sucker for hizzie and they have become my fav ship. if julie plec doesn't make them happen im actually going to cry. please leave kudos and comments so i know that im doing something right in my life! if people like it i will continue <3 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> im sorry the first chapter is kinda boring i just wanted to lay it all out there

Moonlight shone through the curtains as Lizzie tossed and turned in bed. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she buried her face in her hands. Soft snores could be heard from the other side of the room, which only seemed to remind the blonde that sleep evaded her.

In the past three days, Lizzie had gotten a total of seven hours of sleep. Despite the fact that she should be passed out from exhaustion by now, Lizzie had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of her sister plagued the blonde, and Lizzie wondered if she had lost Josie for good this time.

Every since the pageant, Josie had not spoken to her and seemed to avoid Lizzie at all costs. Lizzie had apologized to Josie dozens of times, but nothing helped. Hope had even tried reasoning with the brunette, but Josie would have none of it.

It wasn’t as if Lizzie had been having any luck with Landon either. She had tried persuading him to listen to Hope, but it didn’t end well. In the end, she had gotten fed up and called Landon something along the lines of a lonely hobo. Lizzie didn’t tell Hope about that last part though.

Both girls worried that Josie and Landon were simply out of their reach. They had exhausted all ideas of how to gain redemption. Hope had suggested that they could find Penelope, but neither could find any clue to where she had gone and ultimately hit a dead end. Hope offered to try and investigate more, but Lizzie refused to go on a wild goose chase to find Satan. 

Instead, they resorted to stealing booze from Alaric’s desk and blowing things up by the shed at night. Which Lizzie found oddly therapeutic, but even odder was that she didn’t hate being around Hope. After Lizzie found out the truth about Spring Break all those years ago, she didn’t hold a grudge against Josie. In fact, she was just relieved that the whole school didn’t know she was “witch bipolar”. Even though the blonde had no reason to hate Hope anymore, she had never assumed they would become close. Although they still weren’t really friends, the two didn’t mind each others company. 

Lizzie flipped onto her other side aggressively, willing herself to fall asleep. She glanced at her alarm clock on the nightstand, which displayed 2:43 AM in bold red letters. An audible sigh escaped the blonde’s lips as she thought about the day ahead. Normally, Lizzie would be stressed out for the day ahead, which she was, but there was also another ominous feeling looming over her. It had been there since Lizzie had returned from Europe, like a black cloud following her around all day. The worst part was that it felt like Lizzie should know what it was about. She could almost pinpoint the feeling before it would suddenly evade her, and it was starting to drive the blonde crazy. Every time she looked at Josie, it felt like someone was pulling on her heartstrings. Lizzie had been carrying this sinister weight with her everywhere, and she just couldn’t shake it off. 

At first, the blonde had considered telling Alaric or Emma, but they were both so busy with Dorian gone. Lizzie didn’t want to worry either of them, so she kept it inside, locked away with most of her other emotions. 

Emma constantly told her that it was bad to bottle up emotions, but Lizzie didn’t know any other coping mechanisms. She didn’t have anywhere else to put them, so she just bided her time before the balloon inside her finally popped. It was always a matter of time before another episode hit her anyway, Lizzie was starting to lose hope that things would ever improve. Sometimes, Lizzie felt lucky to be born as a Siphoner. Who knows what destruction the blonde could cause if she had an energy source constantly inside herself.

This was the third time she had been on this hamster wheel, and Lizzie was done. It seemed like everything was going wrong in her life, and the mere thought of it was draining. Lizzie mentally kicked herself for being so naive and arrogant in the past. The blonde wished she could go back to the time where her biggest problems were football games and gaining her father’s attention. Not saving the world from an evil pit of monsters, her sister hating her and having to watch Penelope break Josie’s heart again. Lizzie hated that the main reason Penelope left was because of how she treated Josie, but Lizzie still blamed Penelope for hurting Josie. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to admit to herself that she was the one that hurt Josie, or even worse, that Penelope was right.

All she knew right now, was that she was going to get her sister back and become a better person in the process. With that thought, Lizzie somehow drifted off to sleep, with a hope that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. we are a perfect match, fire and gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay firstly thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! i was literally not expecting anyone to read this ahaha. but as promised here is chapter 2! im not really sure how many chapters this will turn out to be but i have a whole storyline planned out. at first this was just going to be from lizzies pov but i decided to switch it up that way we could get all the feels and perspectives!!
> 
> i also have not watched the new episode of legacies yet, so i have no clue if this storyline correlates with the show or if legacies went in an entirely different direction!
> 
> enjoy <3

Hope’s POV

It was only eight in the morning, but Hope already knew it was going to be a bad day. She had woken up late, thrown together an outfit, realized she forgot to study for a vocab test and saw her phone was dead. On top of all of that, Landon wouldn’t even look at her. Which was pretty bad considering they had to work on an English project together.

Hope sighed as she mindlessly played with her pencil, not paying any attention to Mr. Tanner. She should have picked Lizzie to do this assignment with, then she could have actually talked to her partner instead of being glared at. Even Landon had tried switching partners with Josie, but Mr. Tanner explained it was already too late.

Hope’s thoughts drifted, and her eyes eventually landed on Lizzie’s empty seat in the front. Hope assumed that the blonde was running late and would enter class in a bit, but that was thirty minutes ago. The redhead considered asking Josie but then thought that might not be the best idea. Hope was about to text the blonde when she burst into classroom mid-lesson.

Lizzie stood in the doorway, her hair visibly disheveled as her eyes darted around the room and finally meet Mr. Tanner’s.

“Ms. Saltzman?” Mr. Tanner questioned, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I am so sorry Mr. Tanner,” Lizzie began as she marched to her desk. Hope couldn’t help but notice Lizzie glare at Josie, “I was tardy for unforeseeable reasons..” the blonde finished bitterly.

Lizzie plopped down at her seat in the front and began digging through her bag. Mr. Tanner grunted in response as he continued the lesson. Hope couldn’t help but laugh to herself. If she was late, Mr. Tanner would have given her detention at the minimum. But the Saltzman twins were pretty untouchable, and Lizzie knew it.

Hope’s eyes lingered to the back of Lizzie’s head once more. Why had she been late this morning? It was pretty obvious that it had something to do with Josie, but what exactly? Hope made a mental note to ask Lizzie about it later.

\---

“Don’t forget the project is due on Friday!” Mr. Tanner exclaimed as the bell rang, signally the end of first period.

Hope shoved her notebook in her bag as she hurried to catch up with Lizzie, who was already at the door.

“Hey!” Hope shouted, catching the blonde’s attention who nodded in response.

“How far are you on the project?” Lizzie asked as soon as Hope caught up to her.

“What?”

“The project?!” Lizzie demanded, “How far are you?”

“Not really that far.” Hope sighed as the two walked into the hallway, “It’s kinda hard with a partner who wants nothing to do with you.”

“Oh,” Lizzie breathed out, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine,” Hope replied, slightly confused that Lizzie Saltzman just apologized to her, “Where were you this morning?” she asked to change the subject.

Lizzie turned to Hope with a menacing look in her blue eyes, “Josie turned off my alarm clock this morning!”

Hope smiled to herself as the blonde kept rambling, there was the Lizzie she knew. Hope doubted that Josie actually turned off Lizzie’s alarm clock, but she knew better than to bring it up with her. It was also entirely possible that Josie did, considering the tense relationship between the sisters.

“I barely had enough time to pick an outfit AND I was still late anyway!” Lizzie finished.

“Mmhhm...” Hope hummed in response, “I have been having a pretty bad day too. Wanna blow up some more empty bottles at the shed later tonight? ” she offered.

“As much as I would loveee a little destruction,” the blonde sighed, “We both have to study for the Chem test tomorrow.”

“Oh shit!” Hope blurted out, “Wait the test is tomorrow?!”

Lizzie flashed a rare smile, “I’m guessing you’re up for a cram session later tonight?”

“Definitely,” Hope laughed, “Wanna study in my dorm? Plus side of having your own dorm, no annoying roommates.”

“Tell me about annoying roommates.” Lizzie huffed, frowning at her phone, “I’m sorry I have to go... See you later tonight.”

“Yeah sure,” Hope responded, watching as Lizzie walked away.

Lizzie was acting differently lately, and Hope didn’t understand why. At first, she had blamed it on Josie’s absence, but the redhead wasn’t so sure anymore. Lizzie just seemed withdrawn lately, like she wasn’t fully present. Which was especially weird considering Lizzie always dominated the room she was in.

Hope considered bringing it up to the blonde, but she didn’t want to make it seem like she was grilling her. Although the two had known each other for almost their entire lives, Hope and Lizzie’s friendship was relatively still new. This left Hope unsure of where the line was, and she was afraid she might accidentally cross it. Both girls were very different from each other, but in some ways, they were also the same. Hope had never really met anyone that understood the feeling of being totally out of control, and it was nice she had someone who could relate with her.

The redhead shrugged off the thought as she kept walking down the hall, making her way to her locker.

\---

The auburn haired girl sat on the floor of her room, surrounded by piles of notes and many open textbooks. She was currently staring at a periodic table when she heard a loud knock on the door. Hope got up and navigated her way through the maze of papers until she opened the door.

A familiar blonde stood on the other side of the door clutching a large bag.

“I brought all my notes and everything I could possibly find about this unit in the library,” Lizzie announced as she made her way into the room, not even waiting for Hope to move out of the way.

One thing about Lizzie Saltzman was that she only did things perfectly. Hope was pretty sure that Lizzie had a 4.2 at the minimum right now. To be fair, the Saltzman twins were probably under a lot of pressure, considering their father was the headmaster. Even though Lizzie made a lot of comments about how she didn't care about school work, Hope knew that she would absolutely freak if her grade dropped even the slightest. It was almost ironic, Hope had noticed that the blonde seemed to play off the very things she cared about most.

“Great,” Hope rolled her eyes.

Lizzie didn’t seem to notice, or she just didn’t care as she dropped her bag on Hope’s desk.

“I also brought snacks.” Lizzie offered her voice a lighter tone.

“Did you bring coffee?” the redhead grumbled, jumping onto her bed.

Lizzie turned around and look Hope directly in the eye, “You know you drink an inhuman amount of caffeine right? Even for a tribrid.”

Hope laughed, “How else am I supposed to stay awake during the day? I mean I am technically a vampire, and being Alaric's favorite takes up a lot of extra time.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at Hope's attempt at a joke.

“I wish I had that problem,” Lizzie mumbled as she sat at Hope’s desk, pulling out her notebook.

Hope froze, unsure of what to say. She eventually settled on asking Lizzie “Have you told your dad that you aren't sleeping?”

Hope saw Lizzie visibly tense and wondered if she had gone too far.

“I’m fine.” Lizzie dismissed her comment and resumed flipping through her notebook, as if nothing happened, “Would you mind quizzing me on last week’s vocab? MG told me that it might be on the test.”

“Sure.” Hope shrugged, happy to take a break from studying.

\---

At some point, Lizzie had joined Hope on her bed, and the two were eating cheetos as the quizzed each other.

“Okay!” Hope began, “MO.”

“Molybdenum, number 42, transition metal,” Lizzie answered quickly.

“Nice! How about AU?”

“That’s easy. Gol-” the blonde was cut off by a soft knock at the door.

“Sorry,” Hope’s eyes darted from the door back to Lizzie, “One sec.”

Hope scooted off the bed and walked to the door. She opened it to see Josie nervously pacing outside her door.

“Josie?” Hope questioned.

Josie looked up to see the shocked look on the redhead's face, and her brow furrowed in confusion. The brunette glanced over Hope’s shoulder and saw her twin sitting on the bed. 

“Josie?” Lizzie parroted as she glanced at Hope, equally as confused.

“Umm…” Josie's eyes widened as she took in the situation, “can I talk to you Hope? In… private?”

Lizzie began to protest before Josie cut her off, “You can have her back in a minute Lizzie.”

Lizzie looked like she wanted to say something but bit her tongue instead. The blonde looked away and pretended to keep studying. While Hope knew that Lizzie was most likely not paying attention to her textbook.

“What's up? Is everything okay?” Hope asked, thinking of all the possible reasons Josie could be at her door at 9 o’clock at night.

Josie responded by motioning Hope to come outside, and Hope quickly followed.

“What is it?” Hope asked hesitantly as she closed the door behind her.

“Follow me, I don’t want anyone to hear,” Josie’s eyes darted as she began walking down the hallway.

Hope followed in suit, worried about what was happening. When the two finally ended up in the abandoned kitchen, Josie began talking.

“There is something I need to talk to you about….” Josie began.

“Obviously.” Hope motioned to the empty room around them, “You’re kinda freaking me out.”

“You should be freaked out.” Josie rebuked.

Josie was never one to snap, which clearly indicated something was very wrong. Hope leaned back against the counter and folded her arms, waiting for Josie to explain. 

“Penelope told me something before she left,” Josie confessed.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Well, she kind of left it in a letter.” Josie explained, “You know those pens she gave us all for the Holidays?”

Hope nodded and Josie continued, “She spelled them and recorded everything the school wrote with them. Penelope said she just saw funny personal stuff at first, but then my dad wrote something in a letter to my mom,” the brunette trailed off.

“What did he write?” Hope demanded, starting to become impatient.

Josie sighed, “It’s called The Merge. Apparently, it's something that happens to twins born in my coven.”

“The Merge?” Hope straightened up, “Does… does that mean…?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like.” Hope replied bitterly, “When Lizzie and I turn 22, only one of us will survive a merge of our power.”

Hope’s eyes widened, “Have you talked to Alaric yet?”

“No!” Josie exclaimed, “How could I? He lied to me, Hope! How could he not tell me something like this?”

“He was probably just trying to protect you…” Hope’s eyes softened.

“Protect me from what?” Josie’s threw her hands up in the air, “Lizzie?! She’s my sister! And I have spent my whole life protecting her, not the other way around.”

“Maybe he just didn’t want you to worry! He and Caroline are probably looking for some way to prevent it.” Hope offered, trying to calm the frantic girl.

“I could have helped them-” Josie’s voice broke.

“Hey,” Hope moved towards the brunette and embraced her in a hug, Hope could hear the other girl began to sob, “It’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t know what to do…” Josie continued sobbing into Hope’s shoulder.

“You’re not in this alone.” Hope backed up to face the girl, “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Josie mumbled in response.

The two girls broke apart and Hope wondered if she should ask the question on her mind.

“Does…” the redhead began glancing up at Josie, “Does Lizzie know?”

“I don’t know.” Josie answered honestly, “At least I don’t think she would…”

Hope nodded.

"But you can't tell her," Josie instructed Hope.

"Are you afraid of what she might do if she finds out?" Hope asked hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I don't think she would ever hurt me, but she doesn't seem likes she's in the best head space right now. I don't know, I just don't want to stress her out more than she already is."

The redhead nodded, understanding that Josie was trying to protect her sister.

"She really misses you, Josie," Hope added softly.

"I know.." Josie sighed, "I just don't know how I can be around her right now, especially after the pageant. The easiest thing has just been to avoid her entirely. I don't think I can keep this from her, but I need time, you know? That's why I told you, I need someone's advice. "

"Well.." Hope began, "I think you need to talk to your dad. So far you have only heard half of the story, and I think Alaric deserves the chance to explain his half. Your dad would never keep something from you if it meant he would hurt you in the process."

Josie rested her fingers on the crook of her nose, "How do I even begin to talk to him?"

Hope shook her head, "I don't know, I think you just need to tell him the truth."

The two girls stood there for a while in silence, it felt like Hope’s mind was clouded and foggy from this new knowledge. How could she not know about this? Surely her dad must have known, and it was obvious that Alaric knew. Why didn’t either of them tell her? 

Hope wondered if Alaric and Caroline would succeed in finding a way to prevent The Merge. The girl shuddered, she couldn’t imagine life without both of the twins. The redhead had always had a soft spot for Josie, and she felt like Josie was her younger sister at times. Lizzie, on the other hand, had felt like the annoying family member Hope had to put up with. Except now, her and Lizzie were becoming closer. 

Hope shook the thought of The Merge out of her head, it was too unbearable to think about. 

\---

The girl wasn’t even sure how, but eventually, Hope found herself outside of her dormitory. The redhead felt like she was obligated to tell Lizzie about The Merge. It was a very significant part of the blonde’s life, and in some ways, she deserved to know. However, Hope would never deliberately break Josie's trust, the girl had asked Hope to keep it to herself. 

Before, Lizzie had hated Hope for the rumors she thought Hope had spread about her. Lizzie had only forgiven her when she learned Hope had done no such thing. Now, would Lizzie hate Hope for real if she found out that Hope had kept a life-changing secret from her? 

So there she was, leaning against the door to her room, caught in between the Saltzman sisters (again). Hope was unsure of how to proceed, and how to lie to Lizzie when she was just beginning to gain the blonde's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> eventually i will spread out the posting to once or twice a week (i havent really decided yet) but the next update will prob be around tuesday-ish? let me know in the comments how many times a week i should update this story!


	3. we all need someone to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's secret affects her relationship with Lizzie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains some mild language (this chapter is very angsty), just wanted to let you all know :)
> 
> also sorry for the late update!! i know i said i would update tuesday hehe sorry. but here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy <3

Lizzie’s POV

The door creaked open, but Lizzie didn’t bother looking up.

“Look who’s back.” Lizzie scoffed, laying on Hope’s bed with her head hidden by a textbook.

The blonde heard a door close and the sound of footsteps approaching her.

“Well??” Lizzie questioned, glaring over the rim of her textbook.

“What?” Hope asked, her voice distant as she stood aimlessly in the middle of the room.

Lizzie aggressively slammed her textbook shut and sat up, “What did Josie want?!” the blonde demanded.

“Just… ranting about you.” the shorter girl was staring at her hands, avoiding Lizzie’s gaze, 

“What did she say about me?” Lizzie’s voice was becoming impatient.

“Just…” Hope sighed, “She misses you a lot, but she needs time.”

“So she came all the way to your room just to tell you that?!” Lizzie hissed.

The blonde could easily see through Hope’s deception. Lizzie knew her sister, and the moment Josie missed Lizzie the fight would be over. The twins had a system for when one of them screwed up. Josie never needed time, or at least she hadn’t in the past.

Hope met Lizzie’s eyes and raised her voice, “You’re the one who asked me to talk to Josie in the first place!”

“Well maybe you should tell me what she actually said!” the blonde’s voice was also raising, Lizzie could tell she was getting more and more frustrated with Hope by the second.

“So what? Now you suddenly don’t believe me anymore?” Hope fired back.

If Lizzie had any doubt in her mind before, it vanished now. The blonde had been lied to enough in her life, and now she knew all the signs. 

Hope took Lizzie’s silence as a sign to continue, “I thought we promised to help each other get Josie and Landon back?”

In hindsight, Lizzie knew she should have backed down, tried to find out why Hope was lying. Except this was about Josie, and Lizzie always had a soft spot for Josie. More specifically, Josie’s natural ability to get along with Hope. It seemed so effortless, and every time Lizzie tried to befriend the redhead, Hope always shut her down.

“Are you even trying to help me get Josie back?”

“What are you talking about?” Hope countered.

“I’m talking about the fact that it has been a week since the pageant, and Josie still hasn’t forgiven me.”

Hope glared at Lizzie, “And who’s fault is that?”

Lizzie’s anger swelled up and she could feel her whole body began to shake, including her voice, “How dare you? ”

“No!” Hope exclaimed. “How dare you treat Josie like that? You always treat her like shit, like she doesn’t matter!”

“Josie matters the most to me! I love her more than anything! How could you even doubt that?”

Hope began to pace around the room, “If you care about her then maybe you should try actually apologizing to her!”

“You don’t get it, Hope! We have a system!” Lizzie shouted, trying to convince herself more than the redhead at the moment.

“And how’s that system working out for you right now? Huh, Lizzie?” Hope replied.

“You are in no place to judge me!” Lizzie spat out. “ You don’t stand on some moral high ground Mikaelson! You think I’m a hypocrite? I’m not the one who kept a life-altering secret from my boyfriend!”

Hope’s eyes narrowed, “I think you should leave.”

“Fine!” Lizzie huffed.

The blonde grabbed her textbook and jumped off the bed. She collected her bag and through it ruffly over her shoulder.

Without another word, Lizzie stomped to the door and slammed it behind her. 

—

When Lizzie arrived at her dorm, she saw that half of the room was cleared out. More specifically, Josie’s side. It was at that moment, that Lizzie lost all hope of reconciling with her sister. 

She had truly fucked up this time, she broke her own sister’s trust and probably destroyed her only friendship in the course of a week. 

Lizzie began to sob out of nowhere, and it quickly became uncontrollable. A loud slamming noise echoed through the room as the sound of a bookshelf fell over. 

The blonde suddenly realized that the entire room was in a state of chaos.

“No no no, not right now!” Lizzie cried out, hiding her face in her hands. “Just calm down..”

Lizzie could feel the balloon inside of her chest expanding. Everything in the world was too overwhelming, she was alone. The worst part was, that deep down, she knew that she was the reason everything broke apart. 

Everybody left. Everybody always left. Whenever Lizzie was just too much to deal with, they kicked her out of their lives. They left her in the dust, and she was forced to rebuild the shattered pieces. 

Her powers were not calming down, and the blonde didn’t even remember when she siphoned them in the first place. Luckily, Lizzie was able to confine the outburst to a few shattered light bulbs and a messy room, as whatever she siphoned didn’t have too much magic. 

Eventually, the power ran out and left Lizzie standing alone in her dark room. 

—

11:43 AM

Kaleb: meet me at the library

Lizzie: ??

Kaleb still hadn’t responded, and it had been three minutes. Lizzie felt that a part of her knew that Kaleb was not responding on purpose. The blonde had almost settled on the idea of ignoring him entirely when she realized she didn’t really have anywhere else to go during lunch.

The recent events in her life had drained Lizzie of all her energy, but she was used to putting on an act. Her normal facade was acting like a bitch, because it was easy, sometimes it felt simpler to be rude. If she acted like a bitch, she knew how people would react. They would be annoyed by her, not talk to her, and leave her alone. Other emotions where too difficult, too tiring. If you put yourself out there and tried to be liked, your plan could easily backfire. Just like how she had tried to be nice to Hope, but she was sure that the redhead hated her right now.

If she was a bitch, she couldn’t lose anyone because she wouldn’t have anyone to lose.

The most Lizzie had ever even talked to Kaleb was during the road trip, and it still wasn’t very much. Lizzie normally brushed Kaleb off, and the vampire did the same. It made their relationship clear, neither wanted anything to do with each other. The fact that he texted her out of the blue was odd, and it was starting to make the blonde curious.

When she arrived at the library, she noticed that it was fairly busy, more so than she expected. It took her a moment to find Kaleb through all of the bustling people, but she finally spied him in the far corner.

“What do you want, Nightwalker?” Lizzie grumbled as she approached the vamp.

“Finally..” Kaleb began, unfazed by Lizzie’s insult, “I didn’t think you were going to show up.”

“I almost didn’t.” the blonde clenched through her teeth, “And I’m about to leave if you keep wasting my time.”

“Calm down blondie.” Kaleb chuckled, “I’ll make this short, I need a favor.”

“Unless I’m getting something out of it Kaleb, I don’t really care.” Lizzie bit back, leaning up against one of the bookshelves.

“You know the dance coming up?” Kaleb continued, still unfazed by Lizzie’s attitude.

“Yeah.” Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly.

Of course, Lizzie knew about the dance coming up, it was the Spring Formal! Lizzie had considered running for Queen but decided against it when she found out Josie was also running. 

“I want you to take MG with you,” Kaleb explained.

Lizzie's brows furrowed, “Why would I do that?”

“Because of all the trauma, MG has gone through recently.” Kaleb offered, clearly grasping for a reason.

Lizzie deadpanned the boy, “Do I look like I give a shit about a charity case Kaleb?”

“Why do I even try with you? ”Kaleb sighed and muttered to himself, “What do you want blondie?”

“Firstly.” Lizzie pointed a finger at the Vampire and straightened up, “Stop calling me blondie. Second, I want a favor, no questions asked.”

“Huh.” Kaleb scoffed, “I didn’t realize I was making a deal with the devil.”

Lizzie glared at the boy, “That’s my final offer, take it or leave it.”

Kaleb considered it for a moment, crossing his arms.

“Fine.” Kaleb eventually answered, “But I’m only doing this for MG, just try to be nice to him okay?”

“When am I not nice?” Lizzie faked a smile, but it quickly dissolved as she turned her back on the boy and walked out of the library. 

\---

That night, Lizzie laid wide awake in bed, again. After a few hours of thinking and analyzing her situation, she finally came to a conclusion. As much as she hated to admit it, Hope was right. Lizzie had to apologize to Josie. Lizzie loved her sister, even if she didn’t always act like it. 

Josie wasn’t the only one Lizzie had to apologize to either. Lizzie groaned as she thought about talking to Hope. The blonde had said many harsh things to Hope, and she didn’t even know if the redhead would forgive her. Lizzie hoped that the girl would, in the past couple of days by herself, the blonde realized she missed Hope. 

Lizzie didn’t know why she missed the girl, they had only recently become friends. It had been years in the making though, and Lizzie didn’t want to lose the only person on the plant that understood her. 

Lizzie missed Hope’s advice, her stupid jokes, and even her occasional brooding.

Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow she would apologize to both of them because as much as she acted like she didn't care, she really did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> (im sorry that this chapter is slightly slow, but im starting to build up the plot line. i can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!)
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! i love to hear what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes


End file.
